


Overgrown Grass

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May had known from the beginning that the two were meant for each other, she also knew that Peter was too shy to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overgrown Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my SWP series.  
> SWP: Overgrown Grass
> 
> ^^^ I know that's two words, but my friend apparently didn't know what "single Word" meant and gave me a two worder....
> 
> Still, hope you guys enjoy!

Peter and Wade met up at the former’s house early the first Saturday of spring break. Both were excited to be off school for a week. Excited to sleep and have fun. Wade was a teeny tiny bit late, as always. They’d decided to go to a park near Peter’s house.

 

This park was special to the two; it was where they had their very first kiss. That was back when they were both skittish freshman in high school. Wade had just moved to New York from Canada and was in need of a friend. Peter came to his rescue, and they became instant friends.

 

Aunt May had known from the beginning that the two were meant for each other, she also knew that Peter was too shy to make the first move.

 

_Wade and Peter had walked to the park, down the street, after school. Kicking rocks and exchanging shy glances the whole way there. As soon as they’d stepped on the woodchips, Wade turned around and proclaimed that they were playing tag. He tapped Peter’s shoulder and ran away, Peter right behind him._

 

Wade and Peter walked back down to the park, hand in hand now. Wade had a hoodie even though it wasn’t really _that_ could. Peter wore a school spirit shirt, it had orange stains on it from a cooking disaster with Wade the week before. They walked and Wade talked, like always. He wasn’t even talking about anything specific, just nonsense because he couldn't stop. Peter let go of Wade’s hand when they got to the park, turning around and yelling _‘Tag, you’re it!’_ to Wade.

 

_Peter chased Wade, who was substantially faster than him. He finally got Wade when he was turning a corner. Wade yelped and turned around to chase after his best friend. After half an hour of back-and-forth tag, they needed a break to catch their breath. Peter and Wade sat under the rock wall. The engraved dinosaur ‘fossil’ dug into both their shoulder blades, but neither cared._

 

Wade was still faster than Peter, even now as seniors in high school. Peter tripped on a rock only five minutes after beginning the game. After it was established that he was fine, Wade patted him on the arm and exclaimed ‘You’re it!’; the hood he’d been wearing flew off his head. Their game lasted forty-five minutes before both became too winded to continue. They sat down in, what was call, their spot. Mary-Jane had said so.

 

_Peter felt fingers brush against his. He looked over, his eyes locking with Wade’s._

 

Peter and Wade laughed and gasped together, trying to catch their breath; fingers and eyes interlocked.

 

_Wade smiled at Peter and rubbed his thumb over the other’s knuckles._

 

Wade rubbed his thumb over Peter’s knuckles and put his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

_Peter smiled back, blushing like an idiot._

 

Peter rest him head on Wade’s, rubbing his cheek in Wade’s hair.

 

_Wade leaned in, Peter did too._

 

Wade sat up, looking at Peter now.

 

_They leaned in until their lips brushed._

 

Wade kissed Peter’s lips and put his head back on his shoulder.

 

_It was, by no means, magical or world-changing; it was a kiss._

 

Over time, they’d gotten better at the whole kissing thing.

 

_When they separated, they were blushing hardcore and had lopsided grins plastered on their faces._

 

Wade stood up first, grabbing Peter’s hands and helping him to his feet.

 

_After a few minutes, the two decided to go back to Peter’s house; Wade helped Peter to his feet._

 

Peter didn’t let go of Wade’s hand as they walked out from under the rock wall and to the park’s entrance.

 

_Peter and Wade didn’t let go of each other’s hands as they walked away from the playground, away from the park._

 

Aunt May watched the couple walk into the house, still hand in hand, and to Peter’s room.

 

_Aunt May watched the two freshman walk towards the house, hand in hand, and smiled a knowing smile. Peter didn’t have to give a big ‘coming out’ speech, he just needed to be happy. That was all May cared about._

  
Even now as Peter and Wade walked to Peter’s house, in the overgrown grass, just wanting to climb into Peter’s comfy bed and cuddle. They still saw Aunt May smiling at them from the living room window. Not much had changed from Freshman to Seniors, best friends to boyfriends. They still liked walking to that park down the street from Peter’s house, playing tag until the couldn’t breath, kissing under the rock wall, and walking home to Aunt May and Peter’s comfy bed.


End file.
